In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices such as facsimiles or video printers. For example, there is known a thermal head comprising a substrate, a heat generating section disposed on the substrate, an electrode which is disposed on the substrate and is connected to the heat generating section, and a protective layer covering the heat generating section and the electrode and having a surface provided with a depression portion (see Patent Literature 1).